The Order Reads The Books
by Anakin-May SkywalkerXOXOXO
Summary: What happens when The Order of the Phoenix find and read the books?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

 **Hi this is my first Harry Potter fic so please no hate.**

 **Sorry for any similarities with other stories as they are unintentional.**

 **Also I don't own anything all rights go to J.K Rowling.**

Sirius Black was wandering around the Grimmauld Place library when a large stack of caught his eye. He looked down at the top of the pile and gasped 'HARRY POTTER AND THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE'

"Moony come quick, you'll never believe what I've just found!"

"I'm coming, calm down Padfoot," he replied.

"Look," Sirius said sticking the pile in to Remus' hands. He dropped them and looked up said "Are you sure we should read them especially if they're true, I mean it's a bit of an invasion of privacy isn't it"

"But Moony Harry hates talking about his past this are chance to find out about him and anyway he was so depressed during the summer we could use this to help him, come on Remus I missed so much of his life, please don't deny me this, please"

"Fine, but we are getting Dumbledore to make sure these aren't dark and are true, ok"

Sirius nodded "Ok let's go"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%twentyminuteslater%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"So you found these where?" Tonks voice suitably confused and sceptical.

"Oh my days, for the last time in the damn library!"

"Sirius language"

"Whatever Moony"

"Don't ta-"

"IF you've finished bickering like old married couple"

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS SNAPE"

"ENOUGH" Dumbledore had finally finished inspecting the books and had gotten fed up with the arguing. "There is nothing wrong with these books and personally I think learn about Harry could benefit us all."

"Headmaster, I do not see why I am here as I would rather not leave my Slytherins on their own with Umbridge no matter how well she gets on with most of their parents."

"Well then Severus there is no issue then as Delores is away for the Easter holidays so we only have to be back in time for dinner."

"Well then let's meet here tomorrow at 9:00"

"Good idea Alastor, Goodnight then"

"Bye"

 **Up next 'THE BOY-WHO-LIVED'**


	2. Preview

**THIS IS NOT ACTUALLY A CHAPTER!**

 **Sorry for those who have put this story on alert but this is just preview because I can't put an A/N as a chapter.**

 **Anyway sorry for the long space between updates however it is still going to be a while as it is exam week so lots of revision and homework.**

 **The only similarity between me and JK Rowling is we're both English, beyond that nothing.**

 **Here you go as promised a preview of the BWL**

"I'll read first if that's ok"

"Of course, here you are Albus"replied Sirius handing him the book.

"Right, let's start…

 **Mr and Mr Dursley,"**

"What! I thought this was about Harry not his relatives"

Dumbledore raised an elegant eyebrow at Sirius.

"Sorry"

" **Of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal thank you very much."**

"Your welcome!" called Remus and Sirius.

Severus rolled his eyes "Do be quiet mutts or we will never finishbefore Potter's seventh year."

" **They were the last people who you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense. Mr Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills."**

"What in the name of merlin are drills?"Arthur was hopelessly confused much like the others.

"Why don't you make a list of muggle things and I'll explain later" said Remus quickly, seeing Snape slowly losing his temper.

"Ok"

" **he was big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large moustache. Mrs Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbours."**

Snape rolled his eyes, _'Evidently petunia hadn't changed'_ he thought.

" **the Dursleys also had small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

 **The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret…**


End file.
